Recording of communications is important to many industries, particularly those in which compliance regulations have been implemented. In this regard, a traditional passive tap Internet Protocol (IP) recording technique includes recorders that are deployed along routes of communications. In this technique, each recorder operates similar to a “sniffer” by analyzing pass-by communication IP packets. Each recorder detects the packets corresponding to certain communication sessions, locally stores the sessions by gathering the corresponding packets, and then directs the recorded sessions to long term storage. Clearly, interfacing such recorders with the communication network in the proper locations is required to ensure that the desired communications are detected and ultimately recorded.